


Catalyst

by Steph2314



Series: Super Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Meet-Cute, SQ AU - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2314/pseuds/Steph2314
Summary: Emma Swan never considering herself to be lucky or have superpowers until the right person comes along





	1. Catalyst: How it start.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finish this. It was suppose to be for SQW Superhero but I just finish this. I really love the whole Super Swan theme so I have a few stories but I manage to finish just this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Emma Swan didn’t considering herself to be lucky or born under a lucky star. All her life she had to count on herself and nobody else. As a kid she always like to think she was abandoned because her parents went on an important mission to save their planet and someday they will come back to her and live happily ever after, just like in the comics she would love to read.

But she eventually stop thinking that, realizing the world around her wasn’t kind. She decided to stop waiting for the people who left her and start living for herself, she will make a life and she will be the best at everything she does.

It is around her 18th birthday when she totally gave up to the idea of having cool superpowers or being special, since everyone gifted would already have some kind of sign by now.  At least that was what she thought reading about comics and superheroes. And now she was around 26 years old so it was no good to dwell on those thoughts.

But as she was walking in the busy city, looking at cross from her she something caught her eyes or more like someone, she was gorgeous, Emma though, beautiful wavy long hair that reach below her shoulders, a shade of dark brown. Emma lost her breath watching her as she walk down the stairs of the public library. Emma stopped walking at all, watching her, walking down the stair in an almost royal form, head down watching her steps carefully with one hand full of books and the other a cup of coffee, or at least Emma thought it was coffee, she looks like someone who would enjoy a nice cup of good coffee and she was around her age, definitely a bonus.

Unfortunately some prick in a hurry decided it was ok to pass by her and slightly punch her in her shoulder making the beautiful girl lost her balance and missing a step. Emma was fast, she didn’t know how fast she can be, she knew she was above average in a few aspects, she was fast, a bit stronger and her reflects were more than exceptional. But she was no way near super-fast as heroes tend to be. But something about that girl made her try, so without thinking it twice, she stared to run towards her as fast as she could and she dare to say faster that she wanted to.

At first she though she wasn’t’ going to make it, she was running as she always does, fast but not fast enough, then a small change as she saw her surrounding changing or more like slowing down around her. She keep her eyes on the beautiful girl but in the corner of her eye she saw people moving slower until they almost stop, kids on the swing not moving, soon enough she has cross the large park that was between her and the girl just in time to catch her, her eyes were close waiting for the impact that never come as an strong arm comes around her waist making her fall stop.

It took a moment for the brunette girl to open her eyes and when she did Emma lost her breath for a second time, big brown eyes were looking back at her, surprise evident in her face as she was lost for words of what had happened. Emma looked at those eyes as she give the brunette a shy smile.

“Hi” Emma said almost as a whisper. The brunette didn’t say a word and as she look down she realize the unknown person was in fact holding her. And the coffee she was holding was now all over the arm of her savior. Having her shirt’s sleeves roll up the coffee made direct contact with the skin she gasp and attempt to regain her balance and look at the stranger who still wore that shy smile.

“Oh God! Are you alright?” the brunette asked with obvious concern looking between the face and the arm of the blonde girl in front. Emma took a moment to ground herself, watching just now so close the beautiful girl who manage to take her breath away twice not knowing what to say, she realize that was something she should be asking to the shorter girl but she when she looked down she realize what was going on.

“It’s ok” she assure “it wasn’t that hot” if Emma was being honest she didn’t even feel a thing that was something she was also used to. She barely feel any pain at all and she knew the brunette didn’t buy it since you can see the steam coming out of the really hot coffee. “Are you alright?” she asked the brunette, hopefully she'd stop watching her arm in concern and look at her.

“Y-yes” she stutter a bit “I am, thank you” she smile and oh god Emma was in trouble, third time this girl manage to take her breath away so effortlessly. “You save me from a really bad fall”

Emma just smile and scratch the back of her neck in a timid way, not sure how to respond to the beautiful brunette in front of her.

Yes Emma Swan didn’t think for herself a lucky person, nor even special but for the first time in her life being where she was now, with a beautiful brunette and promise to grab coffee later Emma Swan feel nothing but lucky and special.


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma realized she's not all powerful as she thought she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and this is getting totally nowhere near I had intended to but I'm please with it.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy.

 

Regina Mills didn’t believe in luck not she believed in fate. She believe in hard work, if you wanted something you will have to work hard to get it. She doesn’t like the idea of not being in control of her life, she had enough with her mother dictating her childhood and teenage years. So when she knew Emma Swan, everything she believe in was changing. Everyone in her life has a porpoise, a reason for being in her life and it was mostly because of her mother. She was the ways for her mother’s stay in power, a beautiful trophy to keep at her side for potentials clients. Now of course, even her mother act like she didn’t have a heart she never truly put her daughter at harms away but she still use her in some ways.

“A lawyer huh?” The beautiful sound of the beautiful blonde in front of her take her out of her thoughts, it wasn’t a judgment or making fun, she was curious and a bit of amazed by it and she just nods, she tried to keep calm but around the blonde she was out of character, she didn’t know how to act or what to say.

It’s been weeks since they first met and to Regina it still was hard to control herself around the beautiful blonde.

“Yes” she finally answer “My mother wanted to” she add sadly.

“What about you?” There she was with the concern and soft voice Regina wasn’t still sure what it mean. Regina just shrug looking down at her ice coffee. She couldn’t look at those big green puppy eyes.

“I always wanted to be free” as soon as those words come out of her mouth the brunette shrunk in her chair “it sounds stupid I know” she scold herself as soon as she wished she didn’t say anything a hand come across the table and take her own, giving in a squeeze she look at the blonde in front of her surprise she didn’t look pity just a bit of understanding and it calm her “I always felt my life was being dictated by everyone around me but me”

The blonde give her a gently smile and open her eyes to say something but before she can the smile soon turn into a frown and Emma look around the coffee shop alert of her surroundings before Regina could ask what’s wrong the taller girl stood up and bring Regina with her.

“We need to go” was all Emma said before she reach out for Regina’s purse, she couldn’t explain what was going on, Emma herself didn’t understand either but something was going on

“Emma?” Regina squeeze Emma’s hand making her look at her. Emma opened her mouth to try and explain herself but Regina knew she couldn’t there was something about Emma and how good they both read each other without actually talking, just one look and Regina knew how Emma felt, she was scared and loss of words, unfortunately before any of them could talk the ground below them started to shake, it wasn’t a minor earthquake. The city they live in was known for those but this one was different and they both knew it.

Unconsciously they both take a step closer to the other as Emma’s arm moves protective around Regina’s waist, people around them were panicking and run frantically around them. Emma pull Regina closer to her as tables were turn around and chairs thrown away.

“What’s going on?” Regina said in a whisper, trying to stay calm since having Emma besides her giver her comfort.

“I don’t know” Even though Emma didn’t know if she was talking to her she still reply, she look around her and saw a lot of people running and screaming, the ground below them haven’t’ stop shaking, since they were  close to the windows as soon as Emma look outside she realize it was worse, people truly didn’t know what to do, she wasn’t feeling different and her only concern was keeping Regina safe unfortunately people’s way of acting wasn’t something Emma could control and as soon as she heard a glass getting broke she knew it was the one closer to them, she turn to take Regina away from it but she realize something was wrong something really really wrong with her, she wasn’t fast enough and everything seems heavier so she did the second best thing she could think of, she shield Regina with her own body bringing them both to the floor.

Since it wasn’t the first time it happened the building were the only strong ones so they knew it wouldn’t come crashing them down if they stay where they were until the earthquake pass. Which to their knowledge it took to damn long for their liking. Luckily people around them stopped screaming and start to calm down. Regina try to look at the body who was partially on top of her and gently remove her but stopped as soon as she hear the blonde groan.

“Fuck” Emma complain and tried to move her arm but realize she couldn’t, she has never feel like this before whatever it was she wasn’t a fan and it all come from her right arm, almost upper arm. She tried to move it again but she couldn’t’ and it realize that it hurt like a bitch.

“Emma” the concern soft voice make her look up she saw Regina and she was worried.

“You ok?” Emma asked, her own hurt forgotten as she look down at Regina’s body while she tried to stand up only to fail and sit next to Regina, still looking at her body for any signs of injury. As soon as Emma sit Regina gasp looking at the upper arm of the blonde who had a nasty gash, blood coming out and stinking the with shirt the blonde was wearing

“Oh God Emma” Regina made an attempt to touch her but pull away at the last moment looking back at the blonde eyes “We need to get you to a doctor”

The words doctor bring Emma back, she was busy looking down at her own body who was bleeding, she has never watch do something like that, as far as Emma knows she was incapable of such thing, her body was resilient to say the least and for the first time she actually felt pain, physical pain

“It’s ok” though her voice sound far for it “it’s nothing, I’ll be fine”

“No you won’t” Regina’s voice was firm “You need to look at it” her voice was cracking and Emma can hear the fear in it, she gently took her hand.

“Trust me” Emma did her best for her voice to sound reassurance, she knew whatever happened it was failing off and her strength was coming back “It is ok, I will be fine ok?”

Regina look at her, she was scared of the blonde who was injured because of her. Looking at those big green eyes she trusted her and knowing how both were stubborn, staying there arguing wasn’t going to help anyone.

“At let me help you” Regina negotiate, something they both were good at when they didn’t get their way “Let’s go to my apartment...”

Emma look at her and as she lift one eyebrow and smirk at the brunette which made the brunette roll her eyes as she knew exactly what Emma was thinking “Don’t give yourself any ideas, Ms Swan” She stood up and help Emma do the same “I know some first aid”

Back at Regina’s apartment, Emma saying she was surprise was an understatement. She knew Regina come from a wealthy family, she was a Mills after all. The family was well know thanks to her Mother, Cora Mills, who happens to be a powerful figure in the political business and also Henry Mills a famous scientific who with his research manage to save millions of lives. Suddenly she felt little, a big no one surrounded by luxury in the penthouse of the larger and most expensive building in the city which was actually Regina’s. Yes Emma knew Regina has her own building and was wealthy but now it was first hand and she started to think how someone like Regina actually likes being around someone like Emma, who at best the only thing she possess all along her life was her pride and she actually manage to lost it a bit few times when she was caught stealing.

Now standing in front of the large window in the living room she had the need to just leave, Regina disappear into the hallway who was larger than her apartment in search for the first aid kit. Yeah she couldn’t stay here and knows exactly how different she and Regina were she turn around ready to flee when Regina returns.

“What’s wrong?” Regina knew something was wrong, she has seen it as soon as Emma walk in to her apartment, the look on Emma, the stiff movements, and the discomfort she felt. She put the kit on the coffee table and stood directly in front of Emma.

“I should go” Emma didn’t even tried to move around Regina.

“Why?” Regina knew why, or at least she had a good guess about what was going on, they knew each other very well for the short time they spend together. Regina knew about the insecurities of Emma and how she feel like she worth less than nothing. Something Regina finds absurd but actually understand, they might come from two very different words but the feeling is there, she had luxuries something Emma never have. But just as Emma she actually doesn’t feel worthy of all this and if she could she would give Emma all but knowing Emma she knew the blonde would never take it.

Emma look around the living room anywhere but those round brown eyes who look at her with understanding and concern for her, something the blonde still finds hard to deal with. How can someone look at her like that? She felt a hand on her good arm and quickly turn to look at Regina who was now smiling at her, god she love her smile, even though in her eyes she saw worried, Regina was worried because of her.

“Let’s just clean you up ok?” it sounded more like a plead but it give Emma the choice, to leave or to stay and Emma didn’t wanted to leave so she just nod and was rewarded with a bright smile which she respond with one of her own.

As soon as Emma lift her arm to unbutton her shirt a pang of pain run through her “Fuck” she curse, even though her strength was coming back it wasn’t coming back as fast as she would like. And when she was about to do it again on a much slower pace a hand stop her.

“Let me” Regina say softly and wait for Emma to nod and let her, knowing how much pride the taller girl had. When she did Regina took a step closer and star unbutton the shirt in a slow rate, she wasn’t trying to enjoy it or to make this awkward but she realize her hands were slightly shaking and not because of the rush of adrenally a few hours ago, this was different in a way. Of course she was trying to get rid of the shirt to try and see the damage of the injury on the blonde’s upper arm but she wasn’t blind and she was well aware of the feeling the blonde girl bring in her, standing so close to her and almost breathing the same air, she was well aware the blonde was looking down at her watching her moves and she was done with the last button she open up the shirt and gasp at the skin in front of her. She thought Emma was beautiful the first time she saw her no doubt about that but her body was something else. She knew how hard the blonde work out but right in front of her two perfect round breast and lower a perfect set of abs, she couldn’t resist herself and gently run the tip of her fingers through perfectly tone muscles, she watch as the contract making her abs more pronoun and a slightly gasp brought her back. Looking at the blonde who was looking at her with a small smile and a darker shade of green in her eyes.

“Cold” Emma said in whisper, her voice cracking a bit, looking at Regina unbutton her shirt made her feel things she didn’t know she was ready for but sure as hell wasn’t going to stop the brunet for continue.

“I-I’m sorry” Regina clean her throat and tried to put some space between them and besides she could lost herself again on those big green ayes she turn to the blondes arm. “You sure you don’t want to go see a Doctor?”

“I’m fine” Emma reply knowing in fact the small moment has passed and they should move on a more important issue,  she tried to take off her shirt completely as Regina do her best to look anywhere but her arms and abs something both she and Emma knew was failing miserable.

Regina made Emma sit on the couch was she sit on the coffee table and look at the wound, more smaller now, with carefully hands she touch slightly the corner of the wound which made Emma flinch a bit “Sorry”

Emma shake her heard “No, it’s just cold”

“Well, fortunately there’s no glass” she open the kid and started to clean the wound, she worked in silence and Emma just look at her work, she was good, gentle.

“You’re full of surprises” Emma wasn’t supposed to say that out loud it was a thought she had but as soon as the brunette look at her she knew the other heard her and tried to explain herself trying not to look like an idiot “I I mean, you’re a lawyer and a good nurse” she said looking at the almost clean wound “Is there something you can’t do?” she nervously laugh trying and failing to add some humor to the situation which it was something stupid if Emma realty thought about it which she didn’t.

Regina tried to suppress a smile, Emma’s words touch her even though the execution was poorly “Well if you must know, I’m pretty good at the kitchen” she smirk at Emma who by the way her face turn she hears something totally different “I like to bake” she finishing, hopefully Emma heard her and judging by the relief and a bit disappointment look she had she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoy it please feel free to leave a feedback. Also English is not my first language so apologize if it isn't good.


End file.
